Lancel vs Cinquante Nuances de Grey
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Lancel n'avait vraiment, mais vraiment, pas envie d'aller voir ce film.


Disclamer: Si j'étais George R.R Martin, Theon n'aurait jamais trahi Robb, il ne serait pas aux mains de Ramsay et les noces pourpres n'auraient jamais eu lieu. Oh, et Lancel n'aurait pas eu son coeur et son épaule brisés par Cersei, je l'aurais sauvé avant! Lancel, mon bébé chevalier, Maman Marina arrive!

Résumé: Lancel n'avait vraiment, mais vraiment, pas envie d'aller voir ce film.

Note de l'auteur : Alors alors, d'abord, que je vous situe Amerei. Amerei Frey est la petite-fille de Walder Frey. Elle est la fille aînée de son neuvième fils, Merrett, et elle est la grande soeur de Walda, seconde épouse de Roose Bolton et belle-mère de Ramsay, ce qui fait d'Amerei la tante de notre joyeux psychopathe. C'est tout ce que je peux vous en dire sans vous spoiler si vous n'avez pas lu les livres ou que vous n'avez pas encore lu les livres où elle est mentionnée. Vous pouvez toujours chercher sur Google mais je ne serai pas responsable de vos découvertes. Certains points sont des références à des choses n'ayant pas encore eu lieu dans la série mais comme je reste évasive, je pense que c'est sans risque majeur. Ensuite, il est clair que vu le titre, c'est un Modern AU. Pour les âges des personnages, j'ai pris ceux des livres. Enfin, les connaissances que j'ai du livre me viennent d'amis et de connaissances qui m'en ont parlé. Pour le film, ma connaissance sur le sujet me vient du vlog de Durendal sur Youtube. Voilà voilà!

**Lancel vs 50 Nuances de Grey**

Fixant l'écran de son ordinateur portable sagement posé sur son bureau net et bien rangé, Lancel soupira une énième fois.

\- Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Demanda-t-il à son frère Willem, qui jouait sagement à la Gameboy Advance sur le lit de son aîné

\- Parce qu'Amerei a adoré les bouquins, parce qu'Amerei adore l'acteur, parce que tu adores Amerei. Récita l'adolescent de quatorze ans sans quitter des yeux sa petite équipe pokémon

Lancel sentit ses joues le chauffer quand son frère cadet mentionna ses sentiments pour la jeune femme Frey. Bien sûr, cela n'était pas un secret qu'ils sortaient ensemble, surtout pour leurs familles, mais le jeune homme avait toujours été assez réservé quand cela touchait à sa vie intime.

\- Tu sais, au pire, si ça t'emmerde vraiment, t'as qu'à donner les places à Joffrey, il emmènera Margaery. Suggéra Martyn, le jumeau de Willem

\- Il peut crever ! S'emporta alors l'aîné

La réaction de son frère fit rire Martyn. Il se rappelait très bien du jour où Lancel s'était brouillé avec Joffrey. C'était lors d'un repas familial chez leur oncle Tywin. Lancel venait tout juste de leur annoncer qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Que ce quelqu'un était Amerei. Elle était la seule et unique fréquentation féminine sérieuse qu'il avait annoncé à leurs parents. Il avait bien eu quelques amourettes, comme tous les garçons, mais ça n'avait jamais duré longtemps et cela n'avait jamais été bien sérieux. Amerei était d'un autre acabit pour que son grand frère prenne la peine de dire à leur père et à leur mère qu'elle était une potentielle bru. Le nom de la belle avait plus qu'étonné Kevan et Dorna mais ils étaient partis du principe que si elle rendait Lancel heureux, c'était tout ce qui leur importait et ils l'avaient très bien accueillie. A la vérité, Martyn aimait bien Amerei. Elle était amicale, sympathique mais sans en faire trop. Aussi, quand le jour du repas arriva, la nouvelle de Lancel casé avait déjà fait le tour de la famille. Jaime avait ri en disant qu'il était grand temps, Tyrion avait continué la blague de son frère, Cersei n'avait rien ajouté cependant. Si Martyn ne doutait pas de l'affection que leur cousine germaine pouvait leur porter, il comprenait aisément que leurs vies n'étaient pas sa priorité absolue. Après tout, entre Lancel et elle, il y avait presque dix-sept ans d'écart. Myrcella et Tommen avaient été adorables, comme à leur habitude. Oncle Tywin n'avait rien dit, comme d'habitude. En revanche, Joffrey, lui, il l'avait ouvert. Comme d'habitude.

\- Amerei Frey ?! Bordel, Lancel, tu dois vraiment être désespéré pour sortir avec une pute pareille !

A la surprise générale, Lancel, d'ordinaire si réservé, qui écoutait toutes les méchancetés qu'on pouvait lui dire sans broncher parce qu'il refusait de croire que la violence résolvait les problèmes, avait vu rouge et avait donné un coup de poing magistral en plein sur le nez de Joffrey. Qui se retrouva en sang. Parce que Lancel l'avait tout bonnement cassé. Et quand Cersei exigea des excuses de sa part, il refusa.

\- Le jour où il s'excusera d'avoir insulté Amerei. Avait-il ajouté

Willem avait surpris le sourire en coin de Tywin, qui avait l'air étrangement fier de son neveu. Quant à leurs parents, s'ils avaient rabroué son frère devant leur nièce, cela avait été uniquement pour la paix de la famille. Lancel ne fut pas puni, au contraire, il fut félicité d'avoir défendu l'honneur de sa petite-amie. Le jeune homme connaissait la réputation sulfureuse de sa bien-aimée. Elle ne la lui avait jamais cachée et il avait apprécié sa sincérité. Il lui faisait confiance, chose que peu de gens lui accordait.

Depuis ce jour, Lancel n'avait plus adressé une seule parole à Joffrey. Comme il était un garçon bien élevé, dans les réunions de familles, il lui disait des politesses, comme bonjour, s'il te plaît, merci, au revoir, mais c'était tout. Il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup de base, n'ayant pas aimé comment il avait traité Sansa, sa première copine. Il l'avouait, lui aussi avait été cruel avec elle, mais il avait réalisé sa faute, il était allé la voir et lui avait demandé pardon. Depuis, les deux étaient amis et Lancel avait pu lui prouver à quel point il avait été sincère dans sa demande d'absolution. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à elle qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Sansa était amie avec la petite sœur d'Amerei, Walda.

\- Bon, bah pas à Joffrey alors mais tu dois bien avoir des potes que ça intéresserait non ? Dit Martyn peu après s'être remémoré cet instant magique où le poing de Lancel avait fait connaissance avec l'arrête nasale de leur petit cousin

Lancel se retint de rétorquer qu'il n'avait pas de potes. Ce qui pouvait sembler triste au premier abord mais il le vivait plutôt bien. Il avait Sansa, il avait Amerei, ses frères et sa sœur. Cela était bien suffisant. A l'époque où il traînait avec Joffrey, il y avait bien la bande d'amis du blond, mais ils étaient tous cons comme leurs pieds et il ne les appréciait pas plus que ça. Il soupira. Amerei ne lui avait rien demandé. Même lorsqu'ils avaient vu la bande-annonce alors qu'ils voulaient regarder ensemble le nouvel épisode du Joueur du Grenier. La jeune femme avait simplement dit que la musique était sympathique et Lancel était d'accord. C'était même étonnant. Ce film lui paraissait creux mais la musique semblait sauver cette pauvre séquence de trailer. Elle s'était étonnée de voir que c'était l'acteur qui jouait Graham dans Once Upon A Time qui jouait le rôle de Christian. Puis ils avaient regardé leur épisode tranquillement, sans pousser le son trop fort et en faisant attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit, Janei faisait la sieste à côté.

Fixant toujours l'écran avec le reçu pour deux billets de cinéma, il se dit qu'un peu plus de deux heures de torture pour faire plaisir à Amerei, ça n'était pas cher payé. Il avait de la chance, sa copine et lui aimaient quasiment les mêmes choses, à quelques exceptions près, bien sûr. Elle adorait les jeux vidéos, elle était fan de l'AVGN, du JDG, de PBG, de JonTron, de ProJared, des Messieurs Citronnelles... Ils aimaient les mêmes séries, à peu de chose près. Elle ne supportait pas Reign, il ne supportait pas House of Anubis. Contrairement à beaucoup de gens, elle ne trouvait pas sa foi ridicule. Elle essayait de comprendre. Elle avait du mal, mais elle essayait et elle ne le jugeait pas. Loin de là. Elle l'appelait même son Ned Flanders avec tendresse. Et elle faisait parfois des choses qu'elle n'aimait pas pour lui faire plaisir, comme regarder des séries historiques comme The Tudors ou Borgia avec lui. Si elle le faisait, il pouvait bien le faire. Il savait qu'elle avait adoré les bouquins. Et puis, cela était tout trouvé pour passer un moment en sa compagnie. Il dégaina alors son téléphone portable et lui envoya un sms.

_« J'ai une surprise pour toi. Rendez-vous devant le parc dans une heure. Je t'aime. »_

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, il avait une réponse.

_« Une surprise ?! Grand fou !:D Je suis toute excitée maintenant ! J'ai hâte ! Bisous! Je t'aime ! »_

Un sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres.

\- Doucement Roméo, Janei est trop jeune pour devenir tatie. Plaisanta Martyn

\- Oh toi ! Pesta le jeune homme aux joues écarlates, ce qui fit en sorte que ses frères éclatent de rire

\- Lancel, il s'appelle pas Roméo ! Déclara alors une toute petite voix enfantine

Janei, la petite sœur de Lancel, du haut de ses trois printemps, ne semblait pas contente que Martyn ait rebaptisé le plus âgé de ses frères, ce qui fit doucement rigoler l'aîné de la fratrie.

\- Non, tu as raison, je ne suis pas Roméo, je suis Lancel. Dit-il en embrassant la joue de la petite fille.

XXXXX

Lancel arriva le premier sur les lieux. Il avait dix minutes d'avance. Il préférait être là toujours un peu avant l'heure fixée, il avait horreur de faire attendre les gens ou d'être en retard, que se fusse pour un rendez-vous ou pour les cours. Il s'assit sur un banc, profitant du calme du lieu. Petyr Baelish l'avait vraiment bien réhabilité. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait fait cela d'ailleurs. Pour le peu de fois qu'il avait pu le croiser, il ne l'avait pas frappé comme étant un homme passionné de paysage. Mais baptiser le lac avec le nom de sa belle-soeur au lieu d'utiliser celui de son épouse, il fallait oser. Du coin de l'oeil, il repéra Amerei, qui arrivait. Il se leva et partit à sa rencontre, l'embrassant tendrement.

\- Alors, prête ? Lui demanda-t-il en souriant

\- Chef, oui chef ! Répondit-elle gaiement. Mais j'avoue être curieuse. Je me suis creusée la tête, tu sais. Mais pas moyen de trouver ce que tu as organisé.

Il la mena devant le cinéma, dégaina son téléphone et montra au vendeur sa réservation.

\- Salle 3, c'est sur votre gauche.

Arrivés devant la salle, Amerei découvrit alors l'affiche de Cinquante Nuances de Grey. Abasourdie, elle regarda Lancel avec des yeux ronds.

\- Non ?!

\- Eh si.

Elle eut un petit rire avant d'embrasser la joue de son petit-ami. Un petit détour par le stand des douceurs et le couple était installé. Il y avait du monde et intérieurement, Lancel se félicita d'avoir réservé en avance. Les lumières s'éteignirent peu à peu, les bandes-annonces se lancèrent avant de dévoiler le film.

\- Garde tes chakras ouverts, Lancel. Et puis, même si à la fin du film tu décides que tu n'aimes pas, tu auras fait plaisir à Amerei. Pensa-t-il avant de laisser son esprit être envahi par l'univers dans lequel on lui proposait de plonger.

XXXXX

A la sortie du film, Amerei était ravie. Quant à Lancel, il avait été surpris. Que celui qui jouait Christian joue bien, il n'en était pas surpris, il était excellent dans Marie-Antoinette et encore plus excellent dans Once Upon A Time, au point que son départ de la série l'avait dégoûté. Pas autant que Sansa, qui était à fond dans cette série, mais dégoûté quand même. Il avait surtout apprécié la musique en fait. Et le sourire d'Amerei, mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

\- Tu en as pensé quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle

Le voyant soucieux et en train de réfléchir à une réponse diplomatique, elle lui assura qu'il pouvait se lâcher.

\- Que l'héroïne est un peu conne sur les bords, elle met deux heures avant de comprendre que le bondage, ça fait mal.

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

\- Notre prochain cinéma, ce sera pour Into The Woods. Dit-elle alors

\- Tu es sûre ? S'étonna-t-il.

Il savait que sa petite-amie n'était pas branchée Disney.

\- Si tu as pu supporter deux heures de Christian Grey, je peux supporter deux heures de chant avec des princes et des princesses. Répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser

Tout en marchant le long des vitrines des boutiques du centre-ville, il se dit alors qu'au final, l'idée qu'il avait eu n'avait pas été aussi mauvaise, dans le fond.

**FIN**


End file.
